villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Madam Medusa
Woman with a Heart of Stone Madam Medusa is a major criminal and a participant of all three main villain wars. In Disney Vs Non Disney Villains, she plays the role of Cruella de Vil's second-in-command, but takes charge in Disney Vs Marvel Villains. She is the main villain of the animated Disney film The Rescuers. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Origins Carmella Moro was the only child of Salvatore "Medusa" Moro, a powerful crime-boss living in New York City, so named because his wrath would cause his enemies to freeze up in terror. From childhood, Carmella was used to getting everything she wanted from her doting father. Salvatore treated his daughter to expensive gifts including jewels, cars, clothes, and even two pet alligators, Brutus and Nero. Only one thing was denied Carmella: love. Despite Carmella's wealth and power, which would make any other woman the object of desire for any suitor, she was considered a hideous woman. People used to joke (out of earshot) that Carmella had more than earned her father's nickname of "Medusa", though for entirely different reasons. That all changed when she met Silvio "Snoops" Amatuna. No looker himself, Silvio could respect the talents that most men overlooked in Carmella. There was only one problem: Silvio worked for Salvatore Medusa's most powerful enemy, "Big" Ben Badun. Salvatore forbade his daughter from seeing Silvio, even launching a war against Badun to keep their organizations separate. But Carmella would not be deterred. One night, Carmella went to her father and begged him to let her and Silvio be together. He adamantly refused. In desperation, Carmella took up her father's shotgun and threatened to shoot herself. Salvatore told her to go right ahead. Carmella pulled the trigger, but was not aiming for herself. When Salvatore's men burst into the room, they found Carmella weeping over her father's bloody corpse. She told them the gun went off accidentally, despite the fact that Salvatore had been shot six times. With Salvatore dead, Carmella took control of the organization. Making peace with Badun's own successor Bill Sykes, she and Silvio were married. However, Carmella could not stand to remain in the city where her father died. Moving to New Orleans, took over the criminal underworld in the Deep South. Snoops remained by her side the whole time. Early Encounters with Carface Carface, the most powerful criminal in the war, sees Medusa's mining operation as a threat. Most importantly, Carface seeks the Devil's Eye, a massive diamond Medusa is hell-bent on finding. Carface thus brings his associate, Killer, to help eliminate her. When their first attempt to gun her down fails, they encounter her at her estate, only for Medusa to send Carface into the water. Carface barely manages to escape the bloodthirsty Brutus and Nero, Medusa's crocodiles. Allying with Cruella Cruella de Vil encounters similar troubled with Cat R. Waul , Carface's right-hand cat, and thus proposes an alliance to Medusa. Admiring Cruella's malevolence, Medusa accepts. With Edgar, Horace, and Jasper, the two set out to eliminate Waul and Carface once and for all. Before doing so, however, Medusa and de Vil contact the now unemployed Mr. Lickboot, having lost his client, Aunt Figg, earlier in the war. He agrees to fund their operation. Taking Out the Animals - Vs Cat R. Waul Medusa and Cruella attack Carface's base of operations during a performance by Darla Dimple, as the witnesses would be preoccupied with the actress' performance. Though Pete interrupts the performance, the operation is wholly successful, with Cruella eliminating Carface and Edgar killing Darla's deranged butler, Max. Medusa takes the stage, attempting to kill Cat R. Waul in front of the entire audience. While she demoralizes a few henchmen with her pot-shots, Waul himself shoots her in the leg. Before Waul can take another shot, though, Medusa hunts him down and sends him scurrying onto a giant mouse-trap. Shooting the mechanism, Medusa sends Waul careening through the air, into a US mailing bag... right before it is taken by a train. Cruella and Medusa delight in their newfound criminal empire. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vs Bludd and the Baroness Medusa's reign over the criminal underworld, however, is be short-lived. Though she thrives under the Ruberian Age, Cobra Commander contacts his assassins, the Baroness and Major Bludd, to take her out once her mining operation is discovered. The two overwhelm Medusa's small time thugs, as the gangster barely manages a counter-attack. As Bludd destroys her base, Medusa tries to flee atop Brutus and Nero. Careening out of control, Medusa is sent flying into a steel pipe, crushing her spine. Injured and beaten, she goes into hiding, though not without leaving mysterious rumours about a special fortune. Disney Villains War Instant Karma Medusa's revenue sources take a large hit during the outset of the war. Cruella de Vil then gloats about her own wealth. The two get into a fight over the phone, with Medusa eventually swearing revenge. Cruella, however, beats her to the punch, ambushing Medusa in her car. The two get into a heated car chase. Though Medusa is forced off the road briefly, it is Cruela who ends up the worse for wear, getting into a deadly car chase with her henchmen, Horace and Jasper. Disney Villains War Reboot Re-Match of the Original Medusa reappears in the reboot series in the same role as it was in the original series. She gets a call from her rival, Cruella De Vil. The two get into a fight over the phone, with Medusa eventually swearing revenge. Cruella, however, beats her to the punch, ambushing Medusa in her car. The two get into a heated car chase. Though Medusa is forced off the road briefly, it is Cruela who ends up the worse for wear, getting into a deadly car chase with her henchmen, Horace and Jasper. Alliance with Xanatos In the aftermath of the battle, Medusa is recruited by David Xanatos, who claimed that she would find "a better friend" than him. Disney vs Marvel Villains War Only a Pawn in Their Game Medusa is a low level mobster in the employ of Sykes in the beginning of the war. She busies herself with various criminal projects in Devil's Bayou, receiving funding from her boss. She soon learns of a gang war escalating in New York City, in which Sykes is killed. Medusa thus falls under the control of an ever rotating group of leaders, from Mace Malone to Tombstone to the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin proves to be the least conducive of Medusa's employers to funding her projects. Eventually, he cuts the funding entirely, as the project is not making the mob any money. Furious, Medusa hires Chang to terminate the Green Goblin. She fails, but the Green Goblin kills Chang before she gets a chance to divulge the name of her employer. Medusa is content to wait out the gang war, taking pleasure when Negaduck eliminates the Green Goblin. Taking Charge Medusa's buisness under Negaduck was short lived but Medusa supported him. For the Gangwar, Medusa introduced Negaduck to Horace and Jasper and provided him heavy weaponry. However, Negaduck's ambition proved to be his undoing. However, Negaduck's war did manage to create a power vacuum. Immediately upon recieving news of the vacuum, Medusa went to Crime Central to claim the empire. She arrived just after Kingpin and challenged him for full control of New York's criminal underworld. After a wild battle with Medusa's shotgun, Medusa was able to take out the rear rotor of Kingpin's helicopter and send him plummeting into the Hudson River. Following this, Medusa was named the new Kingpin of crime and used Smythe and Hammerhead as well as fellow crime lord, Owl's, support to allow her to hold control. Disney vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Future Three months after securing power, Medusa put Hammerhead to work stealing priceless museum pieces to help continue funding the Devil's Bayou expedition. Hammerhead hired Sandman to steal Klang's bells but the supervillain met his demise instead. Not long afterwards, Medusa was approached by Doctor Anton Sevarius for help dealing with the Quarrymen. Medusa put Smythe's robots to the task of wiping out the Quarrymen but they ultimately failed. This enraged Medusa and, coupled with the news of Sandman's failure, did not create a pretty picture. Smythe returns to Medusa's tower just as Medusa and Doc Ock are testing the Hobgoblin's old Time Dialation Accelerator. Spider-Man swins into to foil their plans, but, before he can, Carnage slithers through the open portal and bonds to Spider-Man. This terrifying Spider-Carnage chases away Medusa and convinces Doc Ock and Smythe to support him as the new Kingpin of New York. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Trivia *The fight between Medusa and Cat R. Waul is DvND co-creator 73windman's tenth favorite DvND fight. Category:Disney Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Pages with Origins Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Cat R. Waul's and Madam Medusa's Alliance in Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War Category:Madam Medusa's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Vs Scar Category:Darla Dimple's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Pristine Figg's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Pete Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains in Villains War